Querido Diario
by LittleMalory
Summary: Todos en alguna vez de nuestras vidas hemos tenido un lugar donde expresarnos, decir lo que nos paso, escribir el momento de un bonito recuerdo o un mal suceso y un diario no es la excepcion
1. Chapter 1

Querido diario ...

Por que la vida es tan complicada, no pude decirle a el lo que siento y ahora me siento como si hubiera sido pisoteado...como si hubiera muerto...  
>Mi peor error fue decirle a butters que descubriera q soy para el pero el tonto o inocente le dijo todo lo q no le tenia q decir, dios...<p>

De lo q si estaba seguro es que mandar a bebe fue una buena idea lo malo es que la sorpresa de el ya no fue la misma, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que butters la cago :/

Aun así trate de arreglar mi problema pero fui lo suficientemente torpe y débil para no hacerlo... Otra de tantas oportunidades desperdiciadas...

Al saber que no podría decirselo y que el ya no estaría dispuesto a saberlo o que ya no seria algo tan sorprendente, me di cuenta... Yo estaba enojado, triste, decepcionado y creo q aliviado, por que? Porque no lo logre, no le dije lo que sentía, pero tan bien ya no tendría porque volver a pensar en decirlo, pensar en lo que hubiera dicho, pensar sobretodo en el...

¿Que tan difícil es decir me gustas?...

Wow esto fue algo improvisado que alivio los sentimientos que sentía, los mismos que los del protagonista de este fic que mas bien será como un diario.  
>Sinceramente en este fic expresare lo que vivi y sentí con el chico q me gusta o gustaba y que estoy segura q nunca le diré q me gusta o gusto :(<p>

Fuera de eso:  
>Si adivinan quien es la pareja principal de esto se ganaran un premio :0<br>Tal vez algo como un fic dedicado a el ganador o algo por el estilo xD


	2. Chapter 2

South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone

La escritura de este fic es idea mía, por si me quieren linchar O.O

Si ya leíste el primer capitulo, te recomiendo leer este, no será el capitulo 2 pero si será una versión mejorada del capitulo 1 o al menos no tan mediocre.

"Querido diario"... es estúpido escribir mis sentimientos en un cuaderno, pero después de aquel día, tuve que recurrir a alguien, ya no confiaba en las personas como antes, no desde que "él" conoció lo que yo sentía y aun así no se intereso en buscarme, hablamos y todo pero nunca saco el tema, ¿será que no le importo? Hable con el Sr. Mackey sobre mis sentimientos y fue el que me dio la idea del diario y aun así tengo que ir con él al menos una vez a la semana, solo para ver que tal lo llevo, no es como si me fuera a suicidar pero si un piano me cae en la cabeza, no lo rechazaría.

Todo comenzó cuando el otro día estaba hablando con Butters, después de que los estúpidos de mis amigos me dejaron abandonado mientras ellos estaban en quien sabe donde, no se por que de estar hablando de las estupideces que hacia Craig para ser el tío mas guay del cole pasamos a hablar de nuestros gustos, y al hablar de gustos hablamos de las personas que nos gustaban (al fin y al cabo no teníamos nada que hacer, era un viernes, las clases ya eran aburridas y hasta algunos profesores ya no continuaban con sus clases de mierda), la lista era variada, hombres y mujeres, me sorprendió que al rubio le gustara Bebe puesto que para mi, Butters era un gay completo nada de bisexualidad en ese tío pero al parecer, me equivoque, pero me equivoque mas al decirle que me gustaba uno de los jugadores del equipo de baloncesto, creí que siendo un capullo no diría nada, que se lo guardaría o en el peor de los casos lo presionarían para decir mi secretito, pero no fue así… casualmente "él" iba pasando enfrente de nosotros, Butters solo corrió, lo saludo, lo jalo y se lo llevo lejos de su pandilla, yo solo podía observarlos, había algo dentro de mi que quería que le contara todo y que al acabar "él" vendría hacia mi, tomaría mi cara entre sus manos y me besaría sin importar quien estuviera viendo, aun si el que veía era el culón de Eric Cartman, pero no fue así, solo veía como los labios de ambos se movían, hubo un silencio y después nada, nada paso, "él" solo sonrió y le toco el hombro a Butters mientras movía sus labios por ultima vez para después seguir su camino y fue ahí cuando sus ojos se vieron con los míos, me petrifique, Butters regreso a mi lado y le pregunte que le había dicho a "él", pero solo se limito a decirme que no era nada importante, que solo eran cosas del cole, aun así esas imágenes que pasaron en menos de unos minutos se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Bárbara Stevens, es o era la otra parte del problema.

Bebe y yo éramos amigos a pesar de todo y conocía muy bien a aquel chico de mis sueños, era claro, ella conocía a todos los jugadores de baloncesto, era la líder de las porristas. Después del jodido viernes en el que el pequeño rubio le dijo algo a "él" Bebe se me cerco saltando mientras agitaba sus pompones con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara de muñeca de porcelana, era obvio que tenia en nuevo rumor entre sus labios, pero me perturbo el saber que aquel rumor era lo que yo le había contado a Butters, acerca de uno de mis compañeros de juego, Bebe es cruel, por que cuando se me acerco resulta que ya había hablado con "él", que para su sorpresa y peor aun, para mi sorpresa, "él" ya sabia todo por que Butters ya le había contado la historia y que solo Bebe se la confirmo, ¿Por qué la tierra no me tragaba ya? Debía hacer algo, pero, ¿Qué? Ya sabia todo, pero lo peor era que no lo había oído de mis labios, con mi voz, debía decírselo pero era demasiado cobarde, al punto que pasaron algunos días y yo me calle todos esos días, solo lo observaba mientras "él" me saludaba, ¡tenia el descaro de saludarme pero no de hablar acerca de lo que "le contaron"! Me sentí enojado, triste, decepcionado, pero de alguna manera me sentía aliviado, por que ya sabia mis sentimientos, al menos ya los conoce, pero realmente me gustaría decírselo en persona y poder escuchar su voz, al menos para que en el momento en que me diga "no estoy interesado" sea con su voz y me convenza de que lo que yo soñaba no podrá ser.

¿Qué tan difícil es decirle a alguien "me gustas"? Lo suficiente para sentir que tu corazón salta y se te escapa de las manos.

**No se que les pareció esta "nueva" versión del capitulo 1, esperare sus comentarios, se que hace años que no escribo y peor aun, deje la historia sin terminar pero puede ser que ahora vuelva a escribir, ¡YAY! **

**Y para aquellos que suponía que era un Bunny, Cartters , Creek o si tenia que ver en algo Kenny, lo lamento pero la pareja principal no es ninguna de ellas D: (aunque nuestro protagonista SI escribirá algo de ellos :D ) Solo les dire que es una pareja Crack como a mi me gustan ^^ **

**Les dare una pista: Ambos están en el equipo de baloncesto cuyos miembros serian: Token, Clyde, Kyle, Kenny, Kevin, Stan y Craig (por el momento). Así que alguno de ellos es el dueño del diario y el otro es "él". **


End file.
